


I wish we weren’t heroes

by BecaAMM



Series: Mrs Captain [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Set during Civil War, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers-centric, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: “I wish we weren’t heroes.” Steve whispered and you weren’t sure if he was talking to you or your baby. “I wish we could cheer and celebrate moments like this and not worry about how we will deal with the world.”





	I wish we weren’t heroes

Due to your father’s habits and personality, you were used to being the voice of reason and logic ever since you were a child, pulling him out of ideas that were far too crazy for his own good - or yours - and convincing him of doing something logical. You always tried to avoid problems and taking the right decision at the right time and predict the future.

That’s why, when you saw the results of the blood tests you’ve taken days before, you kept them to yourself for the longest possible time.

Steve wasn’t in his best terms with SHIELD or the Avengers but was still trying to carry on. You, on the other hand, had taken a licence to take care of Sebastian and analyse your situation. You knew something bad was about to happen and Sokovia only confirmed that, so you managed to hold your new state for a month after that until you couldn’t. Sex with the lights off and lies to cover your symptoms didn’t fool him anymore and your bump was already too big to be called “bloating”. You were a mutant and Steve was a supersoldier, and your child was growing at an inhuman speed.

“Y/N.” You heard Steve’s voice as he walked in the direction of your room and took a breath, leaving the ultrasound picture on the bed and standing up, leaning down and caressing Victory - your dog - behind her ear in order to calm yourself down.  

You didn’t say a word as he entered and waited in silence. Your husband looked at the blurred picture and the exams beside it for what felt like an eternity before reaching out with his long arm and pulling you into a tight embrace, his face pressed against your bump. When he lifted your shirt and kissed your skin, you closed your eyes.

“I wish we weren’t heroes,” Steve whispered and you weren’t sure if he was talking to you or your baby. “I wish we could cheer and celebrate moments like this and not worry about how we will deal with the world.”

You felt tears falling on your cheeks and on your stomach, both yours and his, and reached out to caress his hair.

“I wish I hadn’t doomed us all.” He affirmed and your eyes snapped open with the revelation, staring down at the man you loved.

“Steve.” You managed to say through your lips, your voice nothing but a whisper. “What have you done?”


End file.
